vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cardin Winchester
Summary Cardin Winchester is an attendee of Beacon Academy, and the leader of Team CRDL. His weapon of choice is a large, black mace. He was first seen in the episode "The First Step," in which he prepares to be launched into the Emerald Forest. In "Players and Pieces," Cardin is made leader of Team CRDL. As of "Jaunedice," he is shown to be physically superior to Jaune during their battle, as he overpowers him easily, able to swing his weapon one-handed and disarm Jaune's shield in one hit; that being said, his current weapon is a mace. However, he is overpowered by an Ursa in "Forever Fall, Pt.2" while trying to escape, and most likely would have been killed by the Grimm if not for Jaune's intervention. Cardin is also rather opportunistic, as he quickly noticed an exploitable piece of info to use against Jaune. In addition, Cardin was shown in the battle against Pyrrha to wait for his allies to create an opening before making his attack; however, he unwittingly knocks out Dove Bronzewing during one of his assaults. In "Extracurricular," Cardin was seen to have a high degree of skill with his mace, as shown in his battle against Pyrrha. Cardin is also shown to be quite durable, taking several direct hits from Pyrrha without being knocked down until the end, reflecting a Tank-like approach to combat. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Cardin Winchester Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Huntsman-in-training, Leader of Team CRDL Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Able to manipulate and use his Aura (Ki/Chi) defensively (Enhances his natural durability), offensively (Enhances his striking power and sharpens his senses), and to unlock the Aura of another person, is a skilled user of maces Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Able to easily defeat Jaune Arc) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Was able to somewhat keep up with Pyrrha during their battle) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (He can hold his large mace with one hand and swing it around with ease) Striking Strength: Class GJ+ Durability: Multi-City Block level (Was able to tank a couple of attacks from Pyrrha) Stamina: Above Average Range: Extended melee range with Mace Standard Equipment: Mace Intelligence: He is a rather opportunistic, as he quickly noticed an exploitable piece of info to use against Jaune. In addition, Cardin was shown in the battle against Pyrrha to wait for his allies to create an opening before making his attack; however, he unwittingly knocks out Dove Bronzewing during one of his assault Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cardin's Mace - Cardin's Mace is a large, black mace, with the flanges being extended farther outward than a regular mace would and a red Dust crystal placed at the center. It also has a button above the hilt, suggesting this activates the Dust function. Cardin is capable of wielding it one-handed, suggesting either stunning strength on Cardin's part, or that the mace is relatively lightweight. When Cardin fights, he uses the mace in combination with his own impressive strength, not relying solely on his weapon. In "Jaunedice," Cardin effortlessly disarms Jaune Arc of his shield during their practice match. He then uses the shaft of his mace to block Jaune's attack before hitting Jaune hard with his knee, downing him and effectively ending the fight. In "Forever Fall, Pt.2," Cardin attempted to defend himself against an Ursa Major using his mace but was disarmed with a single swipe from the Grimm. In "Extracurricular," Cardin's mace is shown to be able to discharge explosive blasts, even being able to fire off a series of explosions in quick succession all along the same line in certain situations, going towards in whatever direction it's currently aimed at that time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Mace Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Leaders Category:Tier 8